Destine
by Renessme1
Summary: A girl forced to be a slayer when her parents were brutally killed. But what would she do when, all she knew was a lie.
1. First Encounter

"Zoe, Honey." I rubbed my eyes groggily as I woke up to the sound of my mum's voice.

"Mommy?" I said, my voice still laced with sleep and as I looked up into my mum's eyes, I was shocked to see that she looked scared. As se picked me up and carried me out of my bedroom, I noticed tat we were going through the secret hole in the wall placed strategically behind the closet in my parent's bedroom, a hole that I found out a few years back which led straight to the attic. I never understood why we had the secret compartment. As soon as we got into attic, my mum put me down on the blanket that we used when we came up here to play.

"Now listen to me honey. Mommy and daddy have some intruders. Daddy is trying to keep them out, but there are too many of them, so I am going back down to help. No matter what you hear you have to stay here. Do you understand mommy?"

As I nodded in reply, I said. "I'm scared Mum, please don't go, stay with me." Just then we heard people yelling and screaming downstairs, and we both simultaneously looked towards the entrance of the attic, our fearful expressions mirroring each other.

"I need to go and help your daddy." My mum said, her voice wobbling a bit. She looked around the small room of the attic and ran to the extreme end to grab a notebook lying on the floor and as she came back, she handed the book to me. "Read this when you're old enough to understand what's written in this book, once you do, you will understand what it all means." She said to me, tears starting to well up in her eyes, before giving me a kiss on my forehead. She got up and was about to leave, when she turned around and said. "And remember, stay in here until morning." And with that she left the attic. I woke up to the sun shining on my face, I smiled as I made my way out of the attic through the secret door and was surprise to find that my parents weren't in their bedroom. So I went in search of them, getting to the living room, I gasped in shock at the sigh before me. Lying face down on the floor in a pool of blood, were my parents.  
"Mom?" I whispered as I made my way to where she was, but I got no reply.  
"Dad?" I whispered to him, but go not reply as he lay there unmoving.

_  
"Miss Zoe!" I blinked as my teacher's voice pulled me out of my reverie, pushing back the memory and I looked up to stare at my teacher pushing down the memory of the day I lost my parents while ignoring the rest of my classmates as they sniggered.

"Yes, Miss Sanders?" I said deliberately schooling my expression to look bored.

"What would you have done to change the story of Romeo and Juliet from ending tragically if you had been the author?" She asked. I leaned back In my chair and stared at her bored.

"Well, they both should have made better use of their brains." I replied, ignoring my teacher's glare.

"Could you elaborate more on your answer?" She asked, still glaring at me.

"Well, although they were so in love with each, that they would die for one another, however, if they had made better use of their brain, maybe their romance wouldn't have ended so tragically." Miss sander glared at me again, before turning back to the rest of the class and continuing with the lesson. She hated my gut but hey, that's what she got for trying to pick on me. I waited, not paying attention to the lesson being taught as I didn't believe in love stories or romance. As soon as the class ended, I was the first to leave the class. I headed to my locker to return my books and grabbed my notebook which I hugged to my self as I made my way out of the school. AS I headed to my crappy car, I though to myself as I always did. "Mum wouldn't have wanted this kind of life for me." But then I would remember her last was a diary, full of useful information on vampires, their weaknesses, their strengths and even how to kill them.  
But the thing is that even if my mum hadn't wanted this life for me, I chose it because not only did I lost my parents at such a young of seven, it had been at the hands of vampires and I have made it my mission to slay as much vampires that I can. I sigh. "I really shouldn't think about this now." I though as I got into my car and drove towards the pile of crap I called my home. As soon I got home, I changed into my slaying outfit which consisted of black jeans, black tank top and my favorite worn out black boots and as I walked out of the house, I pulled my air into a tight ponytail. I ignored my car, in favour of taking a walk, my wooden stake safely tucked into my back pocket. Hunting was the only thing that made sense to me in this world. It is not a faith that I would wish on anyone but it is my destiny. I though to my self as I made way to a deserted neighborhood. I chose this neighborhood because not only is it relatively deserted when it is dark out but also because it has one of the largest cemeteries in the rang out piercing the calm silence of the night before it stopped as suddenly as it had started, helping me make up my mind on where to go after getting to the neighborhood.  
As I ran towards the direction of where the scream had come from, I came across a tall man biting a girl's neck.

"Hey!" I shouted until he dropped the girl and turned around with his fangs out, snarling at me. He seem to do a double take as he recognized me, and then stopped snarling, his fangs slowly retracting back into his gums.

"Zoe Lehane." He purred as he gazed at me, his eyes roaming down my body before meeting my gaze again. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"You sucking the life out of tat poor girl on the floor." I replied indignantly, as I pulled out my stake making him look more amused.

"I wasn't going to kill her, just having a little snack." He said with a sneer.  
I smirk as I heard a little sound behind me. I hear the other vampire before he got too close to me and with unexpected speed I turned on him and stake him, and with equal speed turned and stake another vampire that was coming at me.

"Cheating during a fight. How cliché." I said sarcastically.

"Well, we don't hunt alone, young girl." I ran towards him, angry about being called a young girl. "This young girl is going to be the cause of your death tonight." I though as I started battling the irritating and rather arrogant vampire. After an hour of a very tiring fight, I finally succeeded in killing 7 vampires in total, after which I dragged them to the wood and made a pile with their bodies before setting fire on their bodies.

"Filthy creatures…" I though in disgust. After a few more hours of hunting, I headed to my favorite bar to unwind. The bartender knew me and although I was 17, he let me drink.  
"Hey Zoe, rough night?" He asked smiling, pushing a small shot glass my way. I grabbed it and downed it in one gulp.

"You can say that again." I replied. "Can I have another one?"

"Sure thing." He made me another one and slid it my way. I was just about to gulp it down when I noticed a guy entering the bar. He sat three chairs down from me, looking straight ahead as if in deep though, and seem oblivious to anything or anyone in the bar. As I looked at him, he seem quite attractive and would be rather good looking in the daylight too. I gulped down my drink and just watched the stranger a little longer, before deciding to call it a day. AS I started to drop some money on the table for the bartender, he came over to me, shaking his head.

"Nathan has paid for you tonight." Jerking his head a little in the direction of the guy. I glared at the stranger who hadn't move a muscle or look in our direction to acknowledge the fact that he was the topic of our conversation his way, which just made me more angry.

"Tell him, I said thanks but not tanks." I said as I threw down a couple of bills. "I pay for my own drinks."

As I walked out of the bar towards my crappy apartment, I could hear footsteps behind me. If I was a normal human I wouldn't have even noticed because the footsteps were soft and one would barely hear them, but I wasn't normal. I was a slayer and I was being followed.

I pretended not to hear the footsteps and instead just kept on walking luring my stalker towards my secret killing alley. Once I got there, I turned around to face my stalker. It was the handsome stranger, and he didn't look at all surprise that I had caught him out.

"Are you always this rude?" He asked smirking.

"Always." I snarled, whipping out my stake before assuming a fighting position.

"I only want to talk." He said, putting up his hands.

"Well, if you have heard about me, you will know that I don't talk." I replied to which he just smiled.

"Yes, I know. But I'm an old vampire and I'm quite strong, which means that I can make you talk. But I wont do that, so just put the stake down and let's talk like two civilized adults."

"Fuck you!" I resorted, angry at the condescending tone that he used to speak to me, like I was a child. He definitely didn't seem surprised at my use of expletive language as he just smirk.

"Fine… the hard way." He said and with unbelievable speed, and before I could react, he pushed me hard against the wall with such strength that had me dropping on the floor, my stake falling out of my hand with a clatter. He grabbed me again roughly and had me pinned up against the wall.

"You're not a slayer. You belong with us."

I snickered.

"Oh silly me.." I replied sarcastically.

"Why do you think you're strong enough to kill old vampires?"

"I cant defeat you." I glared.

He smirk.

"That's because I prepared myself before meeting you."

"How lucky for me." I said sardonically.

"I could always bite you until you're in a state of unconsciousness and make you listen. I'm trying to be nice."

"Don't bother, I wont listen either way." I replied as I tried to pry myself from his grasp but he didn't budge.

"Would you listen if I mentioned that I know something about your parents?" I stopped fighting him.

"Only if you tell me who killed them." I bargained wit him, hoping he would.

"In time, however the first thing I'm going to tell you is that they weren't your real parents…"

"Liar!" I shouted indignantly.

"I'm not lying princess."

I stared angrily at him and stopped fighting, I had to admit he did have my attention now.

**Writers note: i decided to use beta readers hoping my stories make more sense :) Maybe getting people to like it better :) I found the best helper ever Sukzee. Thanks so much for fixing my many grammar errors :) **


	2. Screw up destiny

He took me to an nice looking building, it was so nice it looked like it cost money to just stare at it. The first doors they had two vampires guarding the door. They gave me a look and bow I stared at them and felt a little safe knowing my stake was still on the back of my shirt. I walked with the vampire giving him looks from time to time. Inside it looked like a airport security once I passed the sensor it beep I frowned towards the vampire standing in front of it.

"Weapons." I glared deeper.

"The hell I will." I felt the vampire that brought me lean closer to my ear making me feel chills.

"You want to know about your parents?" I threw the stake, and knifes I had at the foot of the vampire guard and storm out to the front. I could heard a couple of chuckles. After three more stupid security we finally arrive at a door.

"You know for big, old, strong vampires you guys act like scary cats." He just chuckle opening the door. I sigh following him. There was a guy sitting on a chair his back to us. The vampire locked the door I turned abruptly glaring at him. I knew this was a trap.

"Relax princess. We do not wish to harm you." I glared turning to the voice. "Great job Nathan bringing the princess without having to rough her." He bow and step back in front of the door.

"Look. I am not a princess. My name is Zoe-"

"Lehane." He smirk standing up. He looked like an old old vampire. "I know who you are trust me. It's time you know the truth about your real parents."

"I just came because I want the name of the murderer." He smirk.

"Don't need to look any further Princess. It was me." I gasp. And without thinking I ran towards him jumping on his desk and throwing a punch his way. He simply moved out of the way making me fall to the floor flat. He looked down at me amused. "You really think you can kill me?" He chuckle. "Without weapons nonetheless."

"I can sure try." I stood up, but before I could try again Nathan held me close to his body. "Let me go! Blood sucker."

"Your half." I glared.

"Your lying!"

"No. I assure you. You are my daughter." I felt sick. I try to get away from the vampire grasp.

"Liar! I could never-" He sat back on his chair while Nathan pushed me back and held me still.

"Yes. Your mother was yours, but your daddy-" He smirk. "The human man you call dad was nothing of yours."

"Liar." I said a little defeated. But I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Do you think we would tolerate a slayer in here without at least torturing her? Why do you think they call you princess and try not to hurt you?" He stood up leaning closer to the desk. "Your mother was a fierce slayer, she was killing us too quickly so we made a plan. A half slayer, half vampire but stronger than both." I glared. I was stronger than the average slayer but never gave it much though. "Yes it took two years to get her to spread her legs but it was worth it." I stared at him with hate.

"Why let me live with her? Why not raise me as a strong fighting slayer/vampire."

"Oh yes. That was the plan, until your mommy did some stupid magic to hide you. It was until you were 7, and she put you in school. We traced you back… that stupid human was killed in seconds… but when we went to find you… Well mommy was smart… I didn't wanted to kill her. After all she gave me you." I glared. "But she was stubborn."

"What do you want with me?" He smirk.

"You were born for a purpose Zoe. Your destine is to kill slayer until we have a fighting chance. Right now we have to hide like rat. Drink rats." He said in disgust.

"I'm not working for you."

"Oh Zoe yes you are, but it would be so much easier if you do it the easy way."

"I'm not killing slayers. I wont be your stupid puppet."

"Puppet?" He said with fake outrage.

"Your be a princess, eventually you'll marry a strong vampire I'll choose for you, then you'll rule the vampire world with the help of your husband. Eventually you'll have kids of your own and we'll be a strong unstoppable race."

"You might as well kill me, I'm not doing it." He sigh. He gave Nathan a look and he looked sick.

"We could hold you here and make you-"

"You wont do it." I smirk. "You proved that by now. And I bet." I turned to look at Nathan who was now glaring my way. "If some of your slaves touch me-"

"Smart girl. You are after all my daughter and I love you." I snickered.

"You are the father of the year." He sigh irritated.

"Fine. Plan B"

"Sire." Nathan gave a step forward. "Let's just keep her a day and see if-"

"She's her mother's daughter too. She's stubborn. Plan B it has to be. Do you regret signing up for your mission?"

"No sire." He grabbed my arm and started walking away.  
"I'll see you later sweet heart." I glared and walked with Nathan.

"Oh you look disappointed. What's the dirty mission?" He ignored me. He looked piss off all the way to my house. I stared in disbelieve as he park his fancy car in front of it.

"How did you?"

"I been watching you." He said staring straight.

"You hate me don't you?" I said amused. He ignored me. "What's the assignment?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Although you wont remember us." He suddenly took off his seat belt and lean closer towards me. I stared in disbelieve. "Maybe I should give you a preview?" He put his hands on mine and stared at me. I smirk. Those tricks didn't work on me anymore. He sigh and bite my neck, I tried fighting him off, but he held me tight until I was dizzy then everything went black.


	3. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree

I woke up the next day with a horrible headage. How many tequila shots did I drank last night? All I remembered was two… I threw my alarm clock to the wall the sound was annoying me too much. The sun was too bright for some reason. So I put on my sun glasses. I didn't wanted to dress up tonight so I just put on sweet pants and a shirt with hoodie and went to my crappy card, and headed to school. I ignored the teachers when the talked to me, they send me to detention the entire day I just went with a grunt sat, then went to my next class to have it all happened again finally school ended and I headed back to my car. I usually go to the bar to wait for night time but my head would yell at me so instead I just went to my favorite park. I took out my favorite book and time flew by. Night time came in a minute and I stood and started walking towards the alley all humans like to walk thru for some reason. When I heard someone grunt I rant towards it even though it was weird the victims were always girls and screams. I ran to find two guys struggling. Well one was obviously winning.

"Hey!" He turned growling towards me then smirk. "Why don't you take someone your own size?"

"And your qualified?" I just smirk raising my eyebrow as I take my stake out. He let go of the guy who felt to the floor with a grunt. We engage in a fight and I killed him in less than a second. He was a fledging. Lucky me… I burn the body fast then, went and grabbed the man, he stood up slowly.

"What happened?" He said weakly.

"You were attack by a serial killer."

"You save me?" He said in disbelieve.

"I made it looked I wasn't alone."

"Oh." Like that could of explain it. I was tempted to just drop his ass here. We walked to the park were it was well light. Once we sat down green eyes stared back at me. "Thank you anyways… he seem to be into something sick, his mouth was on my neck… I think he was about to bite me." I giggle. I couldn't help it. Being ignorant about vampire was something amazing.

"He might have been into raping men's, then killing them." He shiver.  
"Thank you so much again. Please let me thank you buying you a drink."

"No."

"Oh please."

"I need to go home." He turned his complete body towards me giving me a seductive smile.

"I'm scare to walk by my self. I was headed to buy something to eat, are you going to let me starve after saving my life?" I sigh a little irritated.

"That's a lame pick up line." He smiled wider dazzling me for a second.

"Fine." I said with a small glared. We stood up and we walked to his fancy car… He opened the door for me and we both drove away. WE stop at what it looked like a fancy restaurant I stared at him.

"It has a bar." I got out of the car and followed him, the guy at the entrance gave me a look. The guy gave him 3 bills which they all looked 100$ and he let me pass. "Don't mind him. It's your attire."

"I told-"

"I know. Like I said, don't mind him." He took me straight to the bar. When the bartender asked me what I wanted. I was going to ask for my usual tequila shot. "Daiquiri." I stared at him. "Trust me. You'll like it."

"That sounded like an expensive drink."

"It's my treat remember. It's not like were doing this again." He smiled. I just nodded. He had a point. "By the way. My name is Nathan."

"Zoe."

"It's really a pleasure to meet you Zoe. Thank you again for saving my life." I blushed a little bit. He was the first human that thank me so much for saving his life. It made me feel good. The Daiquiri came and I took a sip. It tasted really good. I drank it fast. I wanted another one, but like I notice before I knew it was an expensive drink. "Another Daiquiri." He order a weird drink I couldn't even pronounced for him. He didn't order food he did asked me if I wanted to eat something but I was enjoying the Daiquiris too much. After I don't know how many I was drinking another glass when I started giggling. Nathan took the glass from my hand. "I think you had enough Daiquiris for tonight."

"I know when I had enough." I tried to get it back but I felt on his lap. He steadied me giving me an amused look. He picked me up in one of his arms then with his free one he paid. I frown. Then he held me with both his arms as he walked out. "That was pretty skilled and strong for a person." He chuckle.

"Oh please, your just a little girl. What do you weight 60 pounds?" I glared drunkenly.

"100. I do exercise and I do have muscles enough to save your life." He smirk.

"Ok…" He put me on the passenger sit and drove away, I snoozed off during the drive. When I woke up I was in a fancy apartment laying down on a fancy bed. I sat down, but everything was spinning. "Whoa there little lady… Just rest."

"Where am I?"

"Your in my apartment. You were too drunk to tell me where you live."

"Right." I tried to steady myself, but I was too drunk.

"Just stay the night. What's your house phone number. I'll call your mother." I looked away.

"I have no one."

"I'm sorry. Do you live-"

"I said I have NO ONE."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just stay with me." I glared. "For tonight." I nodded and we stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were a beautiful green. He took his shirt off. I stared in disbelieve.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to change into my Pjs, but you distracted me. Your so beautiful."

"Your lying, I must look awful." He leaned closer putting a hand on my cheek I stared drunkenly into his eyes.

"Your so beautiful it hurts to look you." I smiled sheepishly. "I would like to kiss you…" He whispered as he too a strand of hair out of my face. "Can I?"

"Yes." I whispered. He leaned closer and our lips met, he tasted amazingly. I put my hands around his neck deepening the kiss and felt back to the bed. He got on top of me, getting a better angel on top of me, then when the moment was getting good I passed out…

**Writer's note: Thanks guys for the review they motivated me to write the next two chapters fast :) Sorry about the grammar, i'm trying to get it better. But English is my second language. I could of written the story in french, but i figured it would get more readers in English so please read and review :)**


End file.
